


Flight

by beekeepercain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Friendship, Gen, Imprisonment, Pre-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What do you miss the most today?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

* * *

 

"What do you miss the most today?" Abner asked.  
His pearly fingertips traced the cell's wall, curled claw-like and leaving faint white markings upon the smooth surface. Over the years Gadreel had tried to dig his way out, but the only thing their forms could affect was the very first layer of stone. Anything below these scratches was unmarked, impenetrable, but that hadn't stopped the sentry from trying, nor had it ever stopped the others. Only Abner's presence had.

"Flight," the old guardian responded dully, eyes upon the eternal bars of dark iron, "I miss flight."  
As if by call alone, his wings tugged at the chains they were attached to the wall by, few feathers falling from the damaged limbs at contact with the restraints.

"I miss Earth."  
Abner was the only one of them who'd ever been there. He talked about it often, often enough to make Gadreel content, almost happy. He was the only source of information that regarded more than just the corruption and suffering that Gadreel's actions had caused. He never even mentioned that: perhaps it was simply that Abner liked seeing the best in things, but Gadreel suspected it was because he didn't want to cause any unnecessary suffering to the older. When they were together, everything was a little better for them both. Even after Thaddeus had been through with one of them once again, everything was still a little better this way.  
"I miss the open winds. Flight comes as a good second, though."

It was the younger's turn to tug at his chain, even if it seemed more like a sign of empathy, a reminder that he was just as trapped as Gadreel was. The older reached a hand across the space, wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the younger's hand. Abner watched him for a moment before gripping his hand in turn.

"I'm sure there will be a day when you can fly again, Gadreel," he said.  
"Even if we have to wait until God comes back, some day, this will have to end."

"Our Father ordered my imprisonment, Abner, I doubt He would ever forgive what I did to the Garden."

"Don't give up, my friend."  
Abner's aura leaked with warmth, reached for Gadreel's, and Gadreel allowed contact. It felt good, like an embrace.  
"You'll have your redemption."

"And you will return upon Earth, feel the free winds again. Until then, I am glad you remind me that not all is as dark as it seems," Gadreel replied, holding the younger's hand tighter for a passing moment.  
"Without you, I would no longer remember how it felt like to fly."


End file.
